bgsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
= January = 1st January 2019: Release * Game released! UPDATE 1: 3rd January 2019: NEW YEAR UPDATE * ��New Year's Event!�� * ��1 new egg and 9 new pets (or maybe 10?)! * ��New Year's Gifts for EVERYONE!�� * ��Bug fixes�� UPDATE 2: 10th January 2019: CANDY LAND! * ��New World: CANDY LAND!!!�� * ��New Currency: Candy!�� * ��4 Candy Eggs with TONS of new pets! * ��Candy Land Rewards: Unlock all the slots for a very special prize! * 5 Candy Land layers * Sort by most recent pet obtained! UPDATE 3: 17th January 2019: CANDY PRIZES!! * ��Prizes for hatching eggs and blowing bubbles! Exclusive to Candy Land!�� * 1 new Candy Land Egg * More mini chests spawn on Sugar Island UPDATE 4: 24th January 2019: CANDY HATS! * ��Hats! Equip one on your pet to boost its stats! * ��2 new Hat boxes! * ��Hat Index * New Candy Land Egg and pets. UPDATE 5: 31st January 2019: Gums, Flavours, Hats * 3 new Gums and 3 new Flavours * 1 new Hat box. = February = UPDATE 6: 7th February 2019: TOY LAND! * ��New World: TOY LAND! * ��3 new eggs and tons of new pets! * Toy Land rewards and 5 Toy Land islands! * Advanced Pet and Hat sorting! UPDATE 7: 14th February 2019: Valentine's Event * ��New Valentine's Egg at spawn!�� * 9 new visible pets! * ✨Enchant pets! Make them even stronger!✨ UPDATE 8: 21st February 2019: Toy Hats! * ��2 new hat boxes!�� * ��1 Robux box!�� * +1 Pet equipped for EVERYONE! (5 or 10) * ��Boosts! * ��2x Luck Event soon...�� UPDATE 9: 28th February 2019: 2x LUCK! * ��2x Luck for EVERYONE! Only for 24 hours!�� * New Toy Land Egg and 7 new pets! * Toy Land exclusive Eggs and Bubbles Prizes! * Toy Land Sell Area. = March = UPDATE 10: 7th March 2019: BEACH WORLD!! * ��New World: Beach World!�� * ��New Currency: Shells!�� * 3 new Eggs and tons of new pets! * 5 Beach Islands to explore! * ��Beach Rewards! 200 slots!�� * ��Booster Doubler! Each boost is twice as effective! For this week only! UPDATE 11: 14th March 2019: Super Shinies! * ��SUPER SHINIES! Merge 5 shiny pets for a Super Shiny pet!�� * Super Shiny pets grant x3 the usual stats! * 1 new Beach World Egg and 9 new pets * Beach World Sell Location UPDATE 12: 21st March 2019: St. Patrick's Event! * ��St. Patrick's Event!�� * ��New Lucky Egg!�� * ��x4 LUCK soon!�� * New XP Star at XP Island and stars spawn more frequently and in larger amounts. * New Beach World-exclusive Bubbles and Eggs opened Prizes! UPDATE 13: 28th March 2019: Bubble Egg! * New Egg: Bubble Egg! * 8 new pets! * 2 Beach World Boxes and 15 new Hats! * Sort by Enchantment level! = April = UPDATE 14: 7th April 2019: ATLANTIS! * ⚓New ATLANTIS WORLD!⚓ * New Currency: Pearls! * 3 new Eggs and lots of new pets! * Atlantis Rewards: 200 slots! UPDATE 15: 14th April 2019: EASTER! * ��Happy Easter! 1 event egg with 9 new pets!�� * The Egg Hunt begins NOW! Find all 50 eggs scattered around the areas for an exclusive prize! * Everyone gets +25 pet/hat storage! UPDATE 16: 21st April 2019: Atlantis Hats! * ��2 new Atlantis Hat Boxes and a lot of hats!�� * Group Rewards can now be selected! * 1 new Egg and some new pets! UPDATE 17: 28th April 2019: Atlantis Prizes! * ��Atlantis Prizes! Blow Bubbles and hatch Eggs within Atlantis to collect juicy rewards!�� * Atlantis Gum and Flavours! = May = UPDATE 18: 5th May 2019: MAGIC FOREST! * ��New World: MAGIC FOREST!�� * 3 new Eggs and heaps of new pets! * ��New Currency: Mushrooms!�� * ��Forest Rewards! Claim all 250 slots!�� * 5 new islands! * Magic Forest Sell Area! * Trade more of 1 pet at once! (Maximum 5) Category:Features